The subject matter described herein relates generally to wind turbines and, more particularly, to methods and systems for manipulating a boundary layer across a rotor blade of a wind turbine.
At least some known wind turbines include a nacelle fixed atop a tower, wherein the nacelle includes a rotor coupled to a generator through a shaft. In known rotor assemblies, a plurality of blades extend from the rotor. The blades are oriented such that wind passing over the blades turns the rotor and rotates the shaft, thereby driving the generator to generate electricity. As wind flows over an outer surface of the rotor blade, a boundary layer is formed over the outer surface that facilitates generating lift across the rotor blade.
At least some known wind turbine rotor blades include an active flow control system. Active Flow Control (AFC) is a general term for technologies and/or systems that actively attempt to influence an aerodynamic response of an object in reaction to given in-flow conditions. More specifically, at least some known AFC systems are used to manipulate the boundary layer across a wind turbine rotor blade. At least some known AFC systems use air supply systems to provide air to be discharged from the rotor blade and into the boundary layer. Known AFC systems require air to be channeled from the nacelle and/or the hub to the rotor blade. By channeling air from the nacelle and/or the hub, known AFC systems increase the energy requirements of wind turbine components, which results in a reduction in annual energy production of the wind turbine.